Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stator of a rotary electric machine, which includes a stator core having an annular shape in which a plurality of separated cores are linked in a circumferential direction, and relates to the rotary electric machine including the stator.
Background Art
As known in a conventional art, it is required that a rotary electric machine, which is mounted in a vehicle such as a car, in particular, a rotary electric machine, which is used as a generator and a motor, has a small size and a high power. In a conventional rotary electric machine, there is a stator of a rotary electric machine which includes a stator core having an annular shape, in which a plurality of teeth portions, which are extended in an axis direction, and a plurality of slots, which are partitioned by the teeth portions, are provided at an inner circumference portion, and a multi-phase stator coil, such as a three-phase stator coil, including a coil conductor which is inserted to the slots of the stator core. In a case of the conventional stator of the rotary electric machine, when the coil conductor is inserted to the inside of the slots, for example, the coil conductor of the stator coil is set in annular shape on a jig, of which external diameter is smaller than an internal diameter of the stator core, and the external diameter of the jig is expanded after the coil conductor, which is set on the jig, is inserted to inside space of the stator core, whereby the coil conductor is inserted to the inside of each of the slots.
In a case of the above-described conventional stator of the rotary electric machine, when the coil conductor is inserted to the slots, it is required that a width size of the slots is larger than a width size of the coil conductor in order to smoothly insert the coil conductor to the slots, so that there has been a problem in that a space factor of the coil conductor, which is inserted to the slots, is reduced. Moreover, when a difference between the width size of the slots and the width size of the coil conductor is reduced, the coil conductor is not smoothly inserted to the slots, so that there has been a problem in that an insulating film of the coil conductor is damaged by an edge of the teeth portions in some cases.
Therefore, in a conventional art, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a stator of a rotary electric machine, in which a plurality of separated cores are linked in a circumferential direction of the stator so as to configure a stator core having an annular shape, and the rotary electric machine including the stator are suggested. The stator of the rotary electric machine, which is disclosed in Patent Document 1, includes the stator core, in which the plurality of separated cores are arranged along a whole circumference in a circumferential direction and a plurality of the teeth portions for partitioning a plurality of slots, of which depth direction is identical to a diameter direction, in a circumferential direction are provided, and a stator coil in which a coil conductor is inserted to the slots.
In the conventional stator of the rotary electric machine which is disclosed in Patent Document 1, one separated core includes a core-back portion which composes a part of an outer circumference surface of the stator core, and two teeth portions which compose a part of an inner circumference portion of the stator core so as to be protruded from the core-back portion toward a central direction of the stator core. The two teeth portions, which are provided in one separated core, are faced and arranged in a circumferential direction of the stator core via a predetermined gap, and one slot is partitioned by the two faced teeth portions. In the following description, the slot, which is partitioned by the two faced teeth portions, is referred to as a first slot.
Moreover, when the stator core is configured by the plurality of separated cores, a teeth portion of one separated core in the two adjacent separated cores and a teeth portion of the other separated core in the two adjacent separated cores are faced each other, and one slot, which is straddled between the two adjacent separated cores, is partitioned. In the following description, the slot, which is straddled between the two adjacent separated cores so as to be partitioned, is referred to as a second slot. It is desirable that a width size of the second slot is smaller than a width size of the first slot.
In the conventional stator of the rotary electric machine which is disclosed in Patent Document 1, the stator coil is previously formed in an annular shape, and the two teeth portions are inserted between the coil conductors in such a way that the coil conductors of the stator coil are sandwiched by the two teeth portions of the separated cores, whereby the coil conductors are inserted to the first slot which is partitioned by one separated core. Moreover, in this case, although the coil conductors are inserted between the two adjacent separated cores, the second slot, which is straddled between the adjacent separated cores, is not previously partitioned at this timing, so that the coil conductors are easily inserted between the adjacent separated cores. As described above, after each of the teeth portions of the plurality of the separated cores is inserted between the coil conductors of the stator coil which is configured in an annular shape, each of the separated cores is integrally fixed so as to form the stator core having an annular shape. In a state where a plurality of the separated cores is mutually fixed in an annular shape, the second slot is partitioned by the teeth portions of the adjacent separated cores.
According to the conventional stator of the rotary electric machine and the rotary electric machine including the stator, which is configured as described above and disclosed in Patent Document 1, the width size of the second slot is smaller than the width size of the first slot, whereby a space factor of the coil conductors of the second slot can be increased, and a space factor of the coil conductors of the slots in the whole stator can be increased, and a rotary electric machine having a small size and a high power can be obtained. Moreover, because the coil conductors are inserted between the adjacent separated cores before the second slot, which is straddled between the adjacent separated cores, is partitioned, even when the width size of the second slot is smaller than the width size of the first slot, there is an advantage for reducing a fear in which an insulating film or the like of the coil conductors is damaged by the teeth portions when the coil conductors are inserted.